


Miguin plushie

by ArxGett



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hybrids, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArxGett/pseuds/ArxGett
Summary: Out of all the things Mina loved beside Momo, Sana, and sleeping; is her penguin plushie that she named Miguin. She always cuddle it to sleep, dragging it everywhere she goes around the house that Momo sometimes (hate it) to nagged her for it.Until, well, one day it disappear from her hold. Thankfully Sana is there for her.Misamo hybrids AU: Misana centric
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Miguin plushie

Mina yawned as she stretch her arms out to wake up her stiff limbs, eyes cracking open and winched at the room's light, groaning and turned her body to nuzzle back into the couch. Her tail curled up into her body as she feel her eyes getting heavy, good thing the sound of a page getting flipped over make her ears twitched backwards at the source of the sound. Mina turned her body again, had to forced herself to adapt to the lights while slowly but surely noticing the person who sit across her with her legs tucked up and rested her head on her knees, holding the book in front of her legs. Sana. The older seems engrossed on her book judging by the way she had her ears perked up, tail curling onto her body while a frowns appeared in her face.

Mina captured the sight with her eyes, smiling absentmindedly. They had been together since they've met at the shelter, never leaving each other side and continue to stick together like a gum on the bottom of someone's shoes. Separating them is like you're trying to separate the pencil and the paper, the car and the wheel. Back then both of them was never tried to get adopted, afraid that someone will adopt one of them and leaving the other. Then again, living forever in the shelter with Sana isn't so bad, Mina thought. Their opinion changed one day because a pretty lady with straight, long black hair came to the shelter to adopted both of them. Her name is Momo, a friend of the workers there that had been hearing stories about the two kittens that can't be separated with each other. Mina thinks she's the definition of an angel, Sana thinks she's the Aphrodite. Nonetheless, here they are. Growing fond of each other as time passes.

Mina giggles at the way Sana scrunched her face and closed the book for awhile, finally turning her head over to the younger and smiled. "Good afternoon, Princess Mitang from the Kobe prefecture."

"Cut it off, Satang," yet Mina giggles and throw a pillow over her direction. "You're embarrassing me."

Sana pretend to flopped down hard as the pillow hit her, faking a groan and a small 'Mitang.. how could you.'

Mina giggles again, turning her body to have her back facing Sana. Her eyes widened, getting up into sitting position, turning her head around the couch and lifted up the pillows there. Her black tail starting to sway to every direction, indicating that she's getting anxious. Sana noticed her restless behavior, setting the book aside and approached the younger. "What's wrong?" she asked, tapping Mina's shoulder.

"Miguin," She mumbled, her voice sounded brittle as she keep searching here and there. "It's not here.." She frowned when she find nothing under the pillow. It should be slipped under the pillows, but where did it go..?

Sana nodded, doesn't need to be told twice to know that the younger is clearly on edge with the loss of her plushie. She crouched down to search under the couch, mumbling, "When was the last time you see it?" then coughing because of the dust under there. "Do you want to call Momo to help us?" she stand up again, rubbing circles on Mina's back as reassuring gesture.

"No, no.. It's okay. I don't want to bother her when she's working," Mina shook her head. "Let's just search it on our own."

They searched and look at every inch of the living room, yet the result is still the same. Nothing.

Mina bit her fingernails out of habit, looking at Sana with a frown. "What.. what if we can't find it, Sana-ya?" she mumbled, looking like she's about to tearing up any second. "I.. i don't wanna have nightmares again at night, Sana, I--" Her words got cut off when suddenly Sana pulled her into her embrace, hugging her close and patted her back. The older started to purr to help Mina relaxes, a low rumbling sound emanating from her chest. "We'll find it no matter what, Minari. I'm sure it must be around here."

Mina calmed herself down at the embrace, inhaling the older's scent as she started to purr softly and her tail stopped swaying. Nodding as she nuzzle into her neck.

"You'll search your room while i search the bathroom, okay?" Sana suggested, loosening her hold and cupped Mina's face, pecking her cheek. "It must be playing hide and seek with you, so this time you're searching!"

Mina hummed as a response. Pulling away from Sana's embrace and went upstairs to her room.

When Sana is sure Mina went into her room, she fetched out her phone and quickly type a messages to Momo, sometimes looking up to see if Mina were back already.

_me: Momo-ya, Miguin is gone, do you know where is it?_

_Momo: Oh crap, i forgot to tell her that i just put it in the washing machine_

_me: Well, great. You better come home earlier so she won't be that sulky about it_

_Momo: :(((((_

Sana place her phone over the couch and went upstairs, peeking on Mina's door and walked in. "Did you find it?"

She shook her head. "No.. It's not here either," Mina stand up after rummaging through her stuff, waddling towards the older, fiddling with her fingers. "Do you find it downstairs?"

Sana clasped the younger's hand together, rubbing circles as a reassuring gesture. "I haven't check the laundry room, though, maybe it's there?" She tilted her head, caressing Mina's ears for awhile. "Let's go check it?"

Mina nodded and sighed, trailing behind Sana as they walk downstairs. "Um.. If, if we can't find it.. can i cuddle with you tonight?" A sheepishly smile appears on her face. "It's not that i think it would be gone just like that, but.."

Sana chuckles. "Oh, Minari, we'll gladly cuddle with you without being asked to." She peck Mina's cheek before opening the laundry room door. Sana crouched down to open the lower drawer there, letting Mina check the washing machine so she won't got caught for telling white lies. As Sana (pretended) to check the things inside the drawer, such as the detergent, the bleachers, the clothes deodorizer and..

"Sana, i found it!"

There we go.

Sana stood up to match her height with the younger, who's currently showing her the half damp Miguin plushie. Mina were grinning widely, her signature gummy smile appears as she patted the plushie, her ears perked up with excitement.

"I'm glad we found it, Minari," Sana chuckles and gently caressed Mina's ears, making her purr lightly. "We should dry it off first, though, before you want to bring it to your bed. Is drying off with the dryer enough, Mina-ya?"

Mina nodded and handed her the Miguin plushie. Sana giggles and opened the dryer, putting the plushie inside and turn the dryer on, giggling even more when Mina hugs her from behind, resting her head onto the older's shoulder. "What do you wanna do while we wait?"

"Play with me?" Mina mumbled, watching the plushie inside the dryer. "Or we could prepare for dinner.."

Sana hummed as a response, tilting her head to press a peck on Mina's cheek. "Let's just play whatever you want. I have a feeling Momo would bring chickens tonight for dinner." She giggles. "So we don't need to prepare dinner today."

"Okay," Mina let go of her embrace, holding Sana's hand and dragged her to the living room. Pushing her down so the older is sitting on the couch, while she sets everything ready.

"Is Mario kart okay?" Mina asked, looking over her shoulder while she puts the Wii on. Grabbing two controllers and handed one to Sana.

Sana nodded, "Yep! I don't really play many video games but Mario kart is not that hard."

The screen shows the Mario kart title screen, pressing play and change to the character section immediately.

"Can we bet on something so that i have an objective to achieve?" Mina mumbles, glancing at Sana for awhile as she choose her character.

Sana lift her brows. "Sure, what do you want to bet on?"

"Umm, I don't know.. The loser got to be the small spoon?" She giggles. "And the winner got to be the big spoon because I absolutely don't want to be sandwiched by both of you."

Sana rolled her eyes, snorting with laughter. "Of course, Mitang."

And so the game starts, Mina absentmindedly had her tongue peeking out in the corner of her lips as she try to be ride ahead of Sana's character. "You know i won't go easy on you, right, Satang?" She said as she dropped things to slow Sana's character down. "Watch out or you'll be out in any minute."

Sana's lips forming a pout when Mina's character already ahead of hers. "But I'm older than youuu!" She shrieked and whines as her character almost ran into the things Mina dropped, huffing and focusing on the game again. "Mina-ya that's not faaaiiirrr!"

"Pulling your unnie card won't get me to back down, y'know," Mina rolled her eyes, giggling a second later. "What's not fair? It just how you play!"

"Well it's not fair you got those items while I don't!" Sana huffed.

"That's because you're not fast enough to reach it first before me."

"Then slow down!!"

"No."

"Mitaaaanngggg!!"

After a lot of shrieking which mostly comes from Sana, and short comments from Mina, the game ended with the younger winning. Sana groaned frustratedly and flopped backwards to the couch, "This is embarrassing.."

"It's okay, Satang, it was cute." Mina smiled after she puts everything back to it place, laying down beside her and caressing Sana's cheek.

Sana sighed, smiling afterwards. Leaning into Mina's hand and purr gently. "You're lucky you're precious," she mumbled. "Wanna check how Miguin doing?"

Mina nodded, getting up and dragging Sana by her hand to the laundry room. Grabbing the penguin plushie from the dryer and caressing it. "It's dry." She mumbled, but clearly satisfied by the look of her face, a small smile spreading on her face.

"He must've enjoyed the dryer," Sana chuckles, patting the head of the plushie. "Wanna cuddle to wait for Momo to come home?" She asked while holding Mina's other hand and intertwined it.

"Okay," The younger's ears perked up by the word cuddle. They walked out of the laundry room and went upstairs to their room, giggling like high schoolers as they lay down. Mina puts her plushie between them before spooning Sana and wrapped her arms around her waist, nuzzling her head to the older's nape.

"You're warm, Satang," Mina mumbled as she inhales her scent. Her tail curled up into their body. "I should've done this sooner, being a big spoon.."

Sana chuckles, feeling the steady breathing of the younger on her nape. "Well, you're the one who usually falls asleep before we got to asks you." She rubbed Mina's ears with her hand, hearing her purring louder by the action. "Go to sleep, Mina-ya, I'll wake you up when Momo's home."

Mina hummed as a response, slowly but surely feeling her eyes got heavier, letting the sleepiness take over. It doesn't take awhile for Mina to completely fall into a deep sleep, still purring onto Sana's nape and nuzzling closer even though their bodies literally already flushed against each other. Sana smiled at this, her other hand reached out to pulled the blanket over them and decided to close her eyes too. She can't lie but to find it cute that Mina wanted to be the big spoon, while her existence is emitting the baby energy itself that she and Momo can't help but to babying her whenever they can. Right when her thoughts went to remind her the reasons she love Mina, she felt her eyes closing and falls asleep.

This is enough, more than enough, Sana thought.

It's definitely more than enough when Momo squeal by herself in the doorway, snapping so many photos of the kittens curling up into each other. After she washes up, Momo crawled carefully to the bed, laying down behind Mina and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Once again, Mina wakes up in the morning getting sandwiched by the older.

Not that she's complaining, though.


End file.
